Forever Free
by WhovianWhoudini
Summary: It started at first with the bandits being taken to Impel Down. Then one of the Marines heard Luffy and Ace exlcaim their names. After that, a Buster Call was initiated at Dawn Island and the blame was put on the MASL Pirates. What hell must they go through after 6 years? Female Luffy
1. Prologue

_'Stop! Come with us!_ '

It kept coming back. The crimson liquid never stopped as he tried to stop the bleeding. He had very limited medical knowledge, only knowing a few things from books, and was almost hysterical and his little sister sobbing loudly while trying to wake up the oldest brother wasn't helping.

 _'No! I need to let you escape!_ '

' ** _BAM_** '

' _MAKINO_ '

His hands were shaking as he tried to apply pressure on their mother figure's side, trying to stop the bleeding so she wouldn't die. He didn't care that they were going in a random direction, he just wanted the only mother figure he has ever had to wake up. They should've left earlier. How can he be so stupid to not realize his parents were going to find him again, now, their island was being destroyed.

 _'Sabo! What do we do?! I'm scared!_ '

'I _don't know Luffy. I-I really don't know,_ '

He sighs in relief when he sees the bleeding stop and begins sterilising the wound before beginning the stitching, though not a great job due to his shaking hands, he manages to close the wound. He wipes the blood dripping down his forehead off his face and tries to ignore the screams from his dying island as their boat drifts away from the destruction of Dawn Island. He looks over at his passed out older brother and tries to fight back the tears that suddenly welled up in his eyes.

 _'S-Sabo, leave me. All three of you are injured and I'm j-just slowing you d-down,_ '

'Not _a chance Makino! Your our older sister! W-We've already seen so much death. We-I can't leave you!_ '

'P-please _just leave me! I-I don't you you guys killed!_ '

' ** _BANG_** '

' _ACE!'_

His tears start to fall as they mix with the blood on his face before he collapses on the wooden floor of the small boat in sobs. He can't get the images out of his head! Why did his parents have to find him?! Why couldn't they just leave him alone?! He starts sobbing louder, trying and failing to stop his sobs from reaching his little sister's ears but it was too late. He felt tiny arms wrap around him as he continues to let all of his emotions out with his tears. He constantly hears in his mind what his Marine adopted grandfather told them all before the attack happened.

 _'Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Makino. I'm so sorry. I tried to keep it a secret but, Sengoku found out about it. He's called for a Buster Call on Dawn Island and he's-the Five Elders ordered that if any of you survive, the blame would be put on you but please, escape and Makino, I know this is a big favor and I completely understand if you won't do it but please. I-I need you to take care of my grandsons and don't protest Sabo. Please. Dadan and the other bandits are in Impel Down. I've managed to get them at least a life sentence in Impel Down instead of a death sentence but I might not be able to for you Makino. If you get caught,_ '

' _Did_ _you really think I'd even consider not accepting the favor? Luffy, Sabo, and Ace are like my younger siblings or my children. I'd never leave them on their own. I'll take this Den Den Mushi so you know we're alive 3 days after the attack.'_

' _Gramps_ _. Will you be alright?_ '

' ** _BAM_** '

' _Shit_ _! They're already there. Escape now!_ '

' _M_ - _Makino_ _. What will happen to Gramps?_ '

'We _can't think about that now_ _Luffia!'_

 ** _'BANG'_**

 _'MAYOR-SAN!'_

 _'THERE'S THE DEMONS! GET THEM!'_

"S-Sabo Ni-san it's ok. We're safe n-now," The young girl's voice echoes in the blond's ear since his left ear was still covered in bandages. He suddenly feels himself fall to the floor, exhausted to the point where he couldn't move. He keeps his eyes open as he stares at his older brother's peaceful face as he continues sleeping. He finally lets his eyes close after seeing his young sister smile at him before stroking his cheek, signaling him to let the sleep over take his body and he does.

"L-Luffy. M-make sure to keep their wounds clean. use that cloth and the alcohol ok?" The boy says tiredly making the young girl nod her head before he sighs and falls asleep, the adrenaline finally wearing off.

What happened today was something that would go down in history as Gol D. Ace, an 11 year old boy who was the son of the late Pirate King and seen as a sin, Outlook D. Sabo, an 11 year old boy who was a runaway noble who is seen as a disgrace to the Goa Kingdom, Monkey D. Luffia, a 8 year old girl who was scorned and bullied for being the worst criminal in history's daughter, and Makino, an 18 year old girl who was tortured by the villagers because she took care of these 3 children with the bandits after her bar was destroyed. The Marines, despite the great efforts Monkey D. Garp had tried, they gave these 4 bounties beyond what they should've been if they were just regular fugitives. They've also given them all false ages and information so they could be easier to kill.

 **Wanted**

 **Dead or Alive**

 **Fire Fist Ace**

 **aka**

 **Gol D. Ace**

 **50,000,000**

_

 **Wanted**

 **Dead or Alive**

 **Rogue Noble Sabo**

 **aka**

 **Outlook D. Sabo**

 **40,000,000**

_

 **Wanted**

 **Dead or Alive**

 **Spirit Walker Luffy**

 **aka**

 **Monkey D. Luffia**

 **70,000,000**

_

 **Wanted**

 **Dead or Alive**

 **Green Haired Makino**

 **aka**

 **Fuyu D. Makino**

 **30,000,000**

_

As the years go by. These 4 must survive on the harsh seas as pirates, bounty hunters, and marines search high and low for them for something they didn't even do. When an incident happens with an island protected by the Emporer Whitebeard aka Edward Newgate, things get a bit messy.

Can these 4 finally have a family again and one that won't judge them for the crimes they never committed?

 **Ok so this is obviously an AU. I didn't originally know Makino's age so I just made it 18 here though it will change in the future of the story. Female Luffy, Different Fruit for her and maybe Ace, Sabo will get a Devil Fruit. Luffy doesn't have a Devil Fruit right now. Makino will get one and I made up a last name for her yes. Luffy still has the same oblivious and childish personality I will make her a bit smarter to where she can tell if people are lying and doesn't trust as easily.**

 **And yes it is a Whitebeard Pirates story. May or may not have romance in it.**

 **MATURE TO THE MAX! *Cough* *Clears Throat* This story will contain the following:**

 **Murder, Death, Gore, Blood, Genocide, Slavery, Torture, Cussing (Obviously), and other Mature themes that I can't think of right now. I will warn you at the beginning of every chapter if the following above is in each chapter. No Lemons if there is romance but there may be Limes.**

 **Oh yeah and yes I gave Makino her nickname purposely. Only because I couldn't think of anything else. If you can think of a name for her that is better than "Green Haired Makino", it would be greatly appreciated so no complains about it. Please.**

 **I have also gotten this idea after reading multiple Whitebeard/ASL Fanfictions and decided to make my own but with Makino. I am not taking full credit for these ideas since I was inspired by many other stories to create this.**


	2. Chapter One

**Warning! Cussing In this chapter.**

He was the first to awake. Like always. He silently sat up from the bed he shared with his older siblings and younger sister, careful not to wake them up as he breathes heavily. Even though it's been 6 years since the destruction of Dawn Island, it still haunts him and his siblings though he was never surprised when he continued having nightmares. It wasn't something you can just pass off as a simple bad memory to put in the back of your mind and eventually forget. All 4 of them have been training constantly for the past 6 years since they seemed to always have a Marine ship, Pirate ship, or bounty hunter after them every day. Though sometimes it was quite amusing to see the Marines, Pirates, and Bounty Hunters fight over them when they all wanted their head on the same day.

During these 6 years, they all grew tremendously and look very different front when they were kids though they still looked a bit the same from the past. 17 year old Outlook D. Sabo, the one to wake up first, had wavy blond hair that went down to his neck if straightened and hid his left ear, dark blue almost black eyes, slightly tanned skin and a burn scar over his left eye. He usually had on a white dress shirt, a dark blue tailcoat jacket, black dress pants, and black shoes. He always had a metal pipe with him to fight though if he didn't have it with him, he knew how to do hand to hand combat and always had a gun on him but used it rarely. Sabo also had a dark blue tophat with black goggles on them and always kept it on his head, sometimes even when he was sleeping. Sabo, after calming his breath down looked over at his older sister Makino and looked at the small but noticeable scar on the right side of her neck as she breathes heavily, having the same nightmare the blond teenager had.

Fuyu D. Makino was a very beautiful 25 year old woman who has long dark green hair usually tied up only leaving her bangs out, dark chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. She usually had on a long black skirt, a pale yellow long sleeved, button up shirt, a white apron around her waist, and black 4 inch high heels. She always wore a pale blue bandana tied around her head, from her late parents as it was the last valuable thing her family had, and only took off when she was taking a bath or when a storm was happening. During the 6 years, she ate a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit and became Storm Phoenix and usually fought with her fruit powers but knew how to use a Bo Staff and a knife in case she couldn't use her powers though she usually used a frying pan if her powers weren't working or she had them cut off. Sabo quickly woke her up, causing her to gasp awake as she quickly sat up with eyes wide with fear.

"Maki, it was just a nightmare. We're all safe," Sabo says quietly trying not to wake up his 2 brothers but only one woke up from the gasp Makino had. 17 year old Gol D. Ace was the one who looked the most boyish as he head medium length wavy, raven black hair, abnormal dark silver eyes, and tan skin. He always wears a bright yellow short sleeved jacket that was usually unzipped to show a long scar across his stomach, black pants with a blue belt, a green dagger in its sheeth, and black boots. He always fights with hand to hand combat but would use his metal pipe, similar to Sabo's, in a dire situation where his skill in hand to hand combat wouldn't suffice. He always had on a bright orange cowboy had with 2 faces on top, one sad, one happy and always wore, except to take a shower. Ace sat up quickly and looked at Makino in worry and places a hand on her shoulder, wanting to know what was wrong but already had a pretty big idea what was wrong. Ace accidentally bumped into their younger sibling, causing her to wake up as well, before any nightmares came luckily.

"Maki-nee. Are you alright?" 14 year old Monkey D. Luffia asks in worry though her words were slurred because of being so tired. Luffia was the cutest out of all of them since she hasn't reached puberty yet and still had a bit of her childish looks from six years ago. She had short raven black hair, charcoal black eyes, tan skin, and a scar under her left eye. She usually wore a black tank top, a red unbuttoned vest, light blue denim shorts, and sandals. She always had on a straw hat, the one she was given to by Akagami no Shanks and always kept it on or around her neck no matter what so she always took baths to not ruin her straw hat. She usually fought with a sword, gun, bo staff, or hand to hand combat but was usually kept away from most fights since they were usually with Super Rookie Pirate crews or Pirates, High Level Marines, or very skilled Bounty Hunters and though she always complained, she understood though at a certain level that they were very strong and could kill her and she was very strong and could take them, she didn't want to upset her older siblings or want to see them hurt when she got hurt.

"Y-yeah. Just a nightmare," Makino says, still looking shaken as she calms her breathing and smiles down at her youngest sister. Though their appearances were different, they still had the same personalities from 6 years ago, though all of them more more careful when it came to islands and never trusted anyone they met on the islands, scared they'd be recognized and the Marines would be called. Even Luffia, who before the Dawn Island incident was very loud and energetic, toned it down when they went to an island but when on the sea was back to her normal self.

"Of Dawn Island?" Ace asks, already knowing the answer. Makino nods her head shakily before sighing in exhaustion and gets out of bed.

"Come on Luffy, we're gonna take a bath and then you can wear that new red vest we got you!" Makino says, blocking the memories and putting them at the back of her mind so she could deal with them later. Luffia jumps out of bed excitedly, ignoring or not noticing the protests and angry shouts Ace and Sabo had when her feet kicked them in the face. Ace sighs in annoyance before getting out of bed and helps Sabo off the floor who was on the floor from a surprise kick when Luffia ran out of the room to follow Makino.

"Let's get ready to sail 'Bo. We've been on this island long enough to grab attention from someone," Ace says before sighing in defeat while walking out of their bedroom and onto the ship's deck. Their ship, much to the Marines and other Pirates surprise, is quite small to what they think is filled with bloodthirsty crew members who would kill villages full of innocent men, women, and children just for the fame but it was definitely not true. Their ship, they named Dawn End after the incident that happened at Dawn Island, was quite small though it was a beautifully crafted ship. A Mechanic business in Water 7 never believed the news that the MASL Pirates destroyed Dawn Island and the other islands as they journeyed to the Grand Line 4 years ago and built them a ship, one they asked to be a memorial for Dawn Island once it was beyond repair even though they paid for it to be made out of Adams Wood, as a thanks for not being dead and for pissing the World Government off. The wood was stained a dark brown and had 2 masts, the main one in the middle of the ship had the Jolly Roger of a skull with MASL across it and bones behind the skull. The figurehead was a giant tiger to represent the jungle of Dawn Island. Dawn End had a Captains Quarters though this was used by all of the siblings, a mess hall, a kitchen, a treasury, a storage room, and a training room. The siblings used their own personal quarters as their own rooms like for Sabo; a library/garden, for Ace; an art studio/inventing station, for Makino; a sewing room, and for Luffia, who has the Captain's Quarters; a play room/singing studio.

Ace and Sabo climb up the masts and unfurl the sails, Sabo unfurling the biggest one to reveal their Jolly Roger, and Ace unfurling the small one to reveal a red and black polka dot sail. Ace quickly jumps down and raises the anchor while Sabo navigates the boat out of the silent harbor and towards the next island from his Log Pose. Ace walks up to Sabo and leans against the railing as they both sit in a comfortable silence as they sail away from the island they were just at.

"The next island's under Whitebeard's protection Ace. We have to be extra careful 'cause if a pirate ship spots us at the island, they'll think the island is welcoming us and will raid the island, looking for us. Besides myself and Makino, you're the most observant so I want you to take first watch for any pirate ships. After Makino and Luffy's bath, she'll take over watch," Sabo says making Ace tense when he hears Whitebeard's name. 4 years ago, Ace heard the stories of how great his father was from Franky, a cyborg who was just a kid then but admired Gol D. Roger and found out that his father was actually a cool person and realized he only got opinions about his father from people who hated him, not from people who knew him. Ace soon realized that it's no use hating your father who changed so many lives of people.

"Sabo. This is an island Whitebeard is protecting. Should we really take the risk of endangering those innocent people just to get supplies?" Ace asks not wanting to know if the Marines would come to fight them and put the blame on them if the island's citizens were killed. He knew there was a high chance the Marines that were stationed on the island before spotted them and probably contact Marine HQ that they were heading towards the protected island and were waiting for them. Ace sighs in annoyance before standing up straight and walks over to the main mast to climb up to the crow's nest.

"I'm gonna call Shitty Gramps and ask if the shitty Marines are waiting for us or not. I mean, we had to wait a whole month for the Log Pose to be ready so I wouldn't be surprised," Ace says before climbing up the latter, hearing a faint 'ok' from Sabo as he reaches the crow's nest.

\--

"Why do I have to be extra quiet?" Luffia asks for the third time, giving Ace and Sabo an irk mark while giving Makino a sweatdrop as she helps button up Sabo's dress shirt before he puts on his tailcoat.

"Because you dolt, the Marines are going to try and fight us on this island so we need to be extra quiet so we won't kill the villagers if we are caught," Ace explains after punching Luffia's head, causing her to yell in pain. She glares at Ace while rubbing the bump that appeared at the top of her head. The 4 soon turn serious and walk out of the Captain's Quarters and onto the deck to see it was very silent at the docks, making them all alert.

"Keep your weapons hidden but still drawn. The Marines may have gotten here before us," Makino murmurs quietly before walking ahead of her younger siblings with a fake smile on her face as she pretends to close her eyes and hums. The younger siblings begin talking about random things and what they want to buy in case that anyone was watching them could tell they weren't on guard. Makino takes Luffia's hand before separating from Ace and Sabo, heading towards the fabric and clothing store while Ace and Sabo went to resupply food.

"Hello. I was wondering if you had any silk fabric?" Makino asks as she sees the shopkeeper putting up a sign in the front of the store. He turns around and looks at Makino and Luffia warily before nodding his head, making Makino smile brighter.

"Oh. Is your store open? We'll come back another time if you want," Makino says, realizing most people weren't awake during this time and scolded herself in her mind. The shopkeeper moves his gaze to the scar on her neck before quickly looking up to Makino's smile and narrows his eyes, keeping himself on guard.

"We're open. I have a Den Den Mushi in the back of the store Gurīnhea Makino. I think your smart enough not to attack a Whitebeard protected island," The shopkeeper says making Makino's smile falter before she nods her head and walks into the store, her hand tightening on Luffia's.

"We've never attacked an island before. The only one was Enies Lobby sir. You can't always believe the lies of the newspaper can you?" Makino says before walking through the racks on fabric and clothes, not noticing the shocked and confused look of the shopkeeper. Makino instantly finds what she needs and walks back over to the shop keeper's counter and sets the fabric down, smiling at the still confused shopkeeper. The shopkeeper silently cuts the lengths Makino wanted and puts them in the bag as Makino pays. Makino and Luffia were about to walk out of the shop when the shopkeeper finally had enough.

"Your island. What was it like?" The shopkeeper asks, finally giving into his curiosity to know what the island was like. You don't get normal summer islands in the Grand Line. Makino and Luffia freeze in shock before Makino snaps her head back to the shopkeeper and stares at him in surprise before tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey Luffy. Why don't you go walk around the island? The Log Pose will take about a month to be ready for the next island. Don't fight the villagers back if they attack you, their just scared," Makino says in a shaky voice, not noticed by the young teenager who nods her head with a bright smile and walks out of the shop.

"Before I tell you, I need to ask you something," Makino says as she turns around fully to stare at the alert shopkeeper, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"What is it you ask?" He asks, starting to see Makino as a regular villager, not a monster the newspaper says, and when did she look so young? Didn't the newspaper say she was 29?

"D-do you think we destroyed our island?" Makino asks, everything becoming silent at the question as tears start to fall from her eyes.

\--

Luffia walks through the village, a bright smile on her face as she ignores the glares from the villagers as they come outside, waking up. Luffia looks down, her smile gone when she hears the whispers and sighs in defeat as she looks at all of the villagers, glaring and whispering things about her.

 _"Why is that demon here?"_

 _"Stay away from her child. She's a devil from hell."_

 _"Is she going to destroy this island like all the others?"_

Luffia takes a deep breath and continues walking, ignoring the whispers as she tries to keep the tears in. Can't they tell she's just a kid? She didn't do anything! Well except for being born. No! Stop thinking like that Luffia! Your gonna be the King of the Pirates! Luffia nods her head, newly determined and starts smiling again, not noticing the villagers glaring at her even more when she stops in front of the flag pole where the Whitebeard Pirates Jolly Roger stood.

"Awesome!" Luffia exclaims loudly making the villagers look at her in shock. She gets out a camera and takes a picture of the flag before walking around the flag pole and towards a giant tree. She climbs the tree and leans back watching the sun rise up, over the horizon. She didn't notice the kid at first until she heard a grunt from beside her and snapped her head to a little boy with bright purple hair and yellow eyes.

"I heard that you were Spirit Walker Luffy! Are you here to destroy our island?" The little boy asks making Luffia tense before she shakes her head no.

"Of course not brat. I'd never kill anyone who was innocent," Luffia says angrily before glaring at the now embarrassed kid. Luffia sighs before reaching a hand up and ruffling the little boy's hair making him jump in surprise and stares at Luffia in shock.

"Call me Luffy. What's your name?" Luffia asks as she sits Indian style on the branch and faces the little boy who sat across from her, dangling his legs.

"Mizuki. Why'd you destroy your island if you don't kill innocent people?" The little boy, now named Mizuki asks making Luffia look at him in shock before tears well up in her eyes and looks down in shame.

"Did you believe the newspapers about Dawn Island?"

\--

"Well since you've got this under control I'm gonna get the medical supplies. No fighting the villagers Ace," Sabo says before walking out of the food store where Ace was glaring at the old woman who owned the store. Sabo did not want to hear another argument between Ace and the old lady. The blond walks around the village looking for the pharmacy and didn't notice the old lady until he bumped into her. He quickly reaches out and stops the elderly lady from falling and helps her balance before he was hit with a purse.

"Get your dirty paws off me pirate! I may be old but I can wipe the floor with you!" The old lady exclaims angrily making the blond teenager sweatdrop as he is still being hit with a purse.

"Please-Ow!-stop hitting-OW!-me!" Sabo exclaims while protecting his head from getting hurt anymore. The old lady stops and glares at the 17 year old before putting her purse back where it was.

"Do you know where the pharmacy is ma'am? I need to restock my ship's medical supplies," Sabo asks trying to ignore the glares from the other villagers and the whispers from the elderly.

"Down this street to the left demon," The old lady says making Sabo smile, ignoring the insult, and bows before continuing his walk down the street. The old lady scoffs before grabbing Sabo's collar and dragging him back to her.

"Why don't you just destroy the village already? It didn't stop you on the other islands!" The old lady says loudly making Sabo tense before he clenches his fists in anger.

"I never destroyed those villages," Sabo says while lowering his head, shadowing his eyes with his tophat. The old lady scoffs before letting go of Sabo and turns him around while a smirk makes it's way on her face.

"Fine then tell me what happened on those islands," The old lady demands, her smirk growing smaller when she sees a tear fall from Sabo's eye. He quickly wipes the tear away and clenches his fists even tighter.

"Before I tell you. Do you believe in what the newspapers say?" Sabo asks, looking up to reveal his dark blue eyes filled with hope and determination. The old lady is taken aback by the question and looks at him in shock before a scowl replaces the shock on her face.

\--

Ace continues glaring at the old lady who held the bill of how much the food and water cost closely to her chest. He had enough of the lady but promised not to fight the villagers since it would cause pandemonium. He sighs in annoyance and sticks his hand out, waiting for the old lady to put the bill in his hand but she still keeps it close to her chest.

"I'm not taking money from destroyed villages brat," The old lady says making Ace get and irk mark before he controls his hotheadedness and gives a strained smile to the old hag.

"None of the treasure is from those villages. Yes we're pirates but we're not disrespectful," Ace says through his gritted teeth and reaches to grab the bill out of the lady's hands but she backs up, a deep scowl on her face.

"Ha. I'll believe that when the World Government dies!" The old lady exclaims angrily making Ace get another irk mark before he takes his hand back and rubs his face.

"Fine old hag! I'll just go by my supplies somewhere else with my 1 million Berī," Ace says before taking the chests full of Berī and was about to walk out of the store when the old lady bonks him on the head, making him lose his balance and fall to the floor, dropping the chests.

"I'm the only place who sells food and water to pirates brat!" The old hag yells before calming down, her face going to stone. Ace looks up and glares at the lady before standing up and stepping back from the lady.

"Why did you destroy your home island?" Ace looks at her in shock at the question before looking down, his right hand clenched over a scar on his left arm as he sighs in annoyance.

"Do you believe the Marines and their newspapers Old Hag?" Silence reigned after the question as Ace waits for his answer.


	3. Chapter Two

**Warning! Implied** **child abuse** **and cussing**

 _"D-Do you_ _think we destroyed our island?"_

 _"Did you believe the newspapers about Dawn Island?"_

 _"Before I tell you. Do you believe in what the newspapers say?"_

 _"Do you believe_ _the Marines and their newspapers Old Hag?"_

\--

Makino waits, hating that the silence was taking to long, wiping her tears away furiously before taking her bag and walks to the entrance of the store, about to exit.

"Why would I believe the newspapers when the World Government corrupts it with lies. With that in mind, why would I believe you 4 that are so young would destroy their home without a second glance?" The shopkeeper asks making Makino snap her head to look at the shopkeeper in shock and hope. Tears start to well up in her eyes again but this time she lets them fall, happy to have someone believe her. She turns around while closing the shop's door and walks closer to the shopkeeper, setting her bag down beside the counter and smiles brightly at the shopkeeper.

"I guess I can tell you what Dawn Island was like but first, what's your name?" Makino asks politely, her bright smile still on her face. The shopkeeper smiles back and leads the way to the back of the shop where 2 couches sat.

"My name's Xavier," The shopkeeper, now named Xavier says before sitting down on one of the couches, Makino sitting on the other.

"Well Dawn Island was a summer island in the East Blue so we never had winter or snow and we never celebrated Christmas, well we still don't know what it is but we never celebrated it on Dawn Island," Makino begins her explanation of Dawn Island, her bright smile growing even bigger as she explains.

\--

Luffia waits for the answer she always gets from every person she asks as she continues sitting Indian style. The silence before they answer was always the thing that got to her since it kept her in suspense and made her worry what the person would do to her after they answered. She heard a scoff before Mizuki playfully punched her in the arm making her look up to see the boy standing in front of her with her hand out.

"I don't believe the newspapers. Everyone knows the World Government puts lies in the newspapers and you don't look like a killer. If you were a murderer, you would've shot cannonballs at our island before we even knew you were there. Come on, I know a great place to get food," Mizuki says shocking Luffia before she smiles brightly and takes Mizuki's hand and standing up.

"Will there be meat?" Luffia asks as they climb down the tree. Mizuki looks at her like she was stupid before sighing and nodding his head making Luffia cheer quite loudly.

\--

Sabo waits for the purse to hit him again as he continues to stare at the old lady with determination and hope in his dark blue almost black eyes. The old lady scoffs before hitting Sabo with the purse, weaker than her previous hits.

"You young people are so stupid to think that an old pirate like myself would believe that World Government crap! Now will you tell me what happened on those other islands or not?" The old lady asks impatiently while inwardly smiling when she sees Sabo look at her in shock before he smiles brightly and nods his head.

"Well the first island, Dawn Island, was where I was born and raised. If you saw my wanted poster and my name, Rogue Noble Sabo, I grew up in the Goa Kingdom, a Noble city but I hated it," Sabo says before he explains the events that led to the destruction of Dawn Island and the other islands as they walk towards the pharmacy.

\--

Ace continues looking down, waiting for his answer before he feels a punch to his head making him yell in pain. He looks up and glares at the old hag who hit him and she glares back before handing him his bill and taking the 2 chests easily.

"Demon brat of course I don't believe the Marines or the news. They're all full of lies. Now get your food and water so I don't have to see you anymore today. Your scaring away my customers with your loudness!" The old hag yells at Ace before walking into the back of the store, leaving Ace alone to deal with his shock before he snaps out of it and grmubles in annoyance, grabbing the food and water they need before walking out of the store and towards the ship, a small smile on his face.

\--

3 weeks passed since the MASL Pirates came to the island under Whitebeard's protection and they all grew attached to the village, which they found out was named Serene, named after a woman who freed the island from a Celestial Dragon by giving up her life before Whitebeard put the island under his protection. It was time for the Whitebeard Pirates Festival that took place for a whole week, celebrating that day Whitebeard put this island under his protection, and everyone was esctatic. Well they were all excited for the festival but they were also very worried. Especially the MASL Pirates. They were the first to spot the ship in the distance and said they were going to leave as soon as the Log Pose was ready, which was the day the festival started but promised they would fight if the Marines came to kill another island.

Currently, the four pirates, after losing the 1 day argument, were getting dressed in their kimonos to celebrate with the villagers, though very annoyed that they lost the argument to the mayor's blackmail and threat. Sabo and Ace were the first to get ready and went ahead to the festival, too impatient to wait for Makino and Luffia, while Makino, who is miraclulously still patient and sane, waits for Luffia to finish brushing her hair. Makino, while waiting, fidgets with her fingers in worry as she starts thinking about what kind of ship from the distance was. The young woman tends to always do this and ends up stressing too much and gets sick, especially when they spot a Marine ship in the distance of an island while they restock.

"Maki-nee. It will be fine. The ship is probably just a merchant ship or one of Whitebeard's allies ships. I don't want you to get sick during the festival!" Luffia says while standing in front of a surprised Makino who didn't notice the young teenager. Makino forces her frown away and puts a smile on her face before nodding her head at the now smiling Luffia.

"Hai Imōto. Now let's get going! Our brothers might worry what's taking so long," Makino says, her smile growing bigger as she takes Luffia's hand from under her kimono sleeve and walks out of Dawn End, towards the village. Luffia giggles in happiness before hugging Makino's arm, their hands still intertwined, hearing the music and cheers from the excited village as they get closer. The duo watches the villagers around them as they smile at all the celebrating happening around them before Luffia spots Sabo and Ace sitting at a fountain, talking and laughing. Luffia squeals in happiness before letting go of Makino's hand and runs towards the 2 brothers and jumps onto Ace, who yells in surprise from the sudden weight, making Makino and Sabo laugh. Makino walks closer to her younger siblings and smiles at the sight of Luffia hugging Ace from behind as he blushes in embarrassment by Sabo laughing and teasing the raven haired teenager.

"S-Sabo! Shut up!" Ace yells in embarrassment before hiding his face with Luffia's hair, making the youngest sibling giggle before hugging Ace, a bright smile on her face. Ace soon smiled back at Luffia, his embarrassment gone as Sabo makes room for Makino to sit with them. Today was actually nice. Maybe they can relax for a day, it is a festival after all.

\--

 _She flinches every time she heard the sound of glass breaking and cursing, curling up into a tighter ball, trying to disappear. The 4 year old Luffia strains to keep her whimpers of pain inside, her tears rolling off of her bloody cheeks, staining the carpet below her a pink. She heard another crash, closer this time, and puts a bloodied and glass covered hand to her mouth, muffling a small scream. She hated this hiding place, being the only room she could get too in time before her master spotted her in the hallway, and tried to avoid looking at all the things her master used to punish the child._

 _"YOU FUCKING DEMON! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! WHY COULDN'T YOUR MOTHER GIVE BIRTH TO A GIRL WITH NO PROBLEMS? SHE COULD'VE GIVEN BIRTH TO A BOY THAN YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Luffia's master screeches in anger and hatred, making Luffia's breathing become faster when she sees the shadows of feet walking past the door._

 _"Maybe I can sell you to that Celestial Dragon that's coming in 2 weeks. I don't even fucking know why I agreed to take care of you while your bastard grandfather is away and your father being a devil," Luffia's master's voice echoes through the hallway behind the closed door Luffia sat next to as she sobs into her hand, muffling her sobs greatly._ _She really was worthless, only being able to cry in fear instead of run away. How worthless could she get after this?_

 ** _"You have to be strong Luffia. It will end soon my little pirate_**

\--

 **Finally the end of Chapter 2! Much shorter than the last one but I didn't want to put too much things in here. Hope you like it and you probably hate me for leaving it on a mystery.**

 **Oh! side note, I decided to actually have Ace keep his Devil Fruit, unless I think of a cooler one for him but meh. Also, from the last chapter, I revealed that Makino already has her devil fruit, being a Storm Phoenix, and I am currently thinking of a new name for her!** **Yes I am also making an alternate past for Luffia, well technically before she met Shanks since no one really knows what happens before.**

 **Well. Gotta go make the next chapter, hopefully I be able to figure out what to write and how to write it in a way that might interest you readers. Bai!**


	4. Chapter Three

**_Warning! Blood, Dismemberment, and Cussing in this chapter!_**

The bright morning sun shines through the window, creating sunrays through the dust off the room. Luffia, who was still in last night's kimono, stared at the ceiling of the shared room, thinking of the nightmare she had a few hours ago. Her older siblings already left to go the the festival, thinking Luffia was asleep and left her a note, so she had many hours to collect herself, not wanting another panic attack. She sighs in exhaustion and slowly sits up, ignoring the slight headache she had from thinking too hard, before pulling her legs over to the side and stands up. She walks over to her closet, taking the kimono she picked out yesterday for today, being the last day of the festival, and quickly gets ready before walking out of the bedroom, and onto the deck of Dawn End, a soft smile on her face. She walks off of the ship, heading towards the village, a bright smile on her face as she feels the joyous emotions of the village, ignoring the small bad feeling she had when she walked off her ship. She felt someone was watching her, waiting for her to do something, as she walked into the village but ignored it for now. She'll raise her guard just in case. She may be idiotic and careless but she isn't ignorant. She knows ignoring her instincts will just lead to the whole island being destroyed. It happened before. She shakes her head, putting the resurfacing memories in the back of her head, as she walks into the village giving the villagers she passes by a bright smile.

"Luffy-chan!" Mizuki's little sister, Suki, exclaims in happiness before barrelling herself at Luffia. Luffia yells in surprise as she stumbles back, catching herself before she fell backwards, and hugs Suki, a giggle escaping the teenager's lips.

"Hello Suki! I was just about to look for you! You ready to play?" Luffia asks, a playful gleam in her eyes before laughing at the now bouncing Suki, who nods her head frantically. Luffia smiles brightly as Suki runs off, the raven haired girl chasing after the 4 year old, not noticing the hooded figure that was in the shadows to the right of her. The hooded figure smirks, his green eyes gleaming in excitement and insanity. He takes out a Baby Den Den Mushi, his smirk turning malicious.

"What is it?" A voice from the Den Den Mushi snaps angrily at the hooded figure. The hooded figure looks down at the Den Den Mushi to see an angry expression on the snail making them sweat slightly before clearing their throat.

"Sir, I spotted Spirit Walker Luffy on Serene, one of Whitebeard's islands. Should I engage?" The hooded figure asks, a feminine voice coming out as her smirk appears on her face again.

"Wait. I want you to make a call to Whitebeard's ship, asking for help. When they come, initiate the plan. Got it?" The voice asks, making the hooded figure, now named Kira, smile manically at the Den Den Mushi before nodding her head.

"Hai Admiral-san," Kira says before the Den Den Mushi is goes back to sleep, indicating that the Admiral hung up. The woman laughs lightly, her smile never leaving as she walks out of the alley and down the street, not noticed by the villagers before walking into a shop and sneaking into the back where a big Den Den Mushi with a banana shaped mustache and the Whitebeard Pirates Jolly Roger on it sat sleeping, waiting to be awakened.

\--

It was a very tiring day for Makino, though she wouldn't want it to change. She sat on the docks, her legs dangling off the edge as she watches the sun begin to set on the horizon and sighs in happiness. It was the last day of the festival and Makino loved it, though watching her younger siblings took a lot out of her, she was glad they had stayed, having time to actually relax a bit. Having a month of no running or attacks was greatly appreciated and reminded the greenette of the days before she became a criminal. She was 18 back then, cleaning the same glass again and again, waiting for her lover Akagami no Shanks, and yes lover, to come back for a visit. The infamous pirate was 23 when they first met back when they stayed for their one year vacation while Makino was 16, about to turn 17 in 2 days.

People from other islands would see her and Shanks together as something wrong or taboo but on Dawn Island it was something common. Women on Dawn Island usually married at the age of 16 or had their first child at 16 because of so many pirates usually coming by. Of course Makino and Shanks kept it secret from the village, except Luffia, Ace, Sabo, and Woop Lash, as well as Shanks' crew. Being the partner of a pirate, a Yonko at that, was something that the World Government considered being very dangerous so if it got out that someone on Dawn Island was Shanks' lover, the situation with the Portgas D Rouge would happen again.

It was when she was 20 did the pirate siblings find the Red Haired Pirates on an island in the middle of the Grand Line and it was then, with the 20 year old woman and the 27 year old man, became married, though they didn't have a Pastor so it was official to the world but they're pirates so it didn't matter, and had a one week honeymoon on the island, not bothered by either crew though they could hear how good the honeymoon was each night. It was after the honeymoon, and a battle with 3 Marine battleships, that the MASL Pirates and Red Haired Pirates split ways, so no more Marines would come attack them for the rest of the day, and each crew promised to see each other again in the New World.

Makino snaps out of her reminiscing when she feels a hard blow of the wind hit her face and blinks rapidly when she sees a huge ship coming this way from the half sunken sun. Makino squints at the ship and sees a flag blowing in the wind and tries to decipher what type of flag it was until she heard 3 pairs of running footsteps behind her. She turns around, sparks of lightning emitting from her hands, ready to strike any attacker, and sees Ace and Sabo running towards her with a bleeding Luffia in their arms. Makino gasps in shock and instantly stands up to run over to her brothers when she hears a giant boom from behind her. She turns around to see the huge ship speeding towards them but ignores it as she turns back around and runs to her younger siblings.

"What happened?!" Makino asks, putting her hands on Luffia's side wound, putting pressure on it. Ace and Sabo pant heavily, scared looks on their faces as they try to calm down from what they had seen.

"A-a woman. A Marine woman was found contacting the Whitebeard Pirates! Most likely to trap them a-and we captured her f-for interrogation, well the villagers did b-but she escaped and h-had a knife! L-Lu protected Suki-chan from getting hit but w-was stabbed!" Sabo says after catching his breath as he holds Luffia's hand tightly in worry. The 3 siblings were so focused on Luffia that they didn't see the giant ship reach the docks until they heard a fake cough from behind them. Makino jumps in fright from the sudden cough and quickly turns around, her dagger in one hand while the other continues to apply pressure on Luffia's side. The 3 siblings gape in shock at the ship that stood there, a giant with many people behind him standing on the ship or the ground, their weapons raised and a pissed off look on all of their faces.

"I hope my island is still safe MASL Pirates. If not you'll have to answer to me," The giant says, only anger and fury filling his voice as Makino gulps in fear before turning back around, ignoring the pirates. They pissed off the goddamn Whitebeard Pirates. Shit.

"S-Sabo I need you to go to the village doctor and give Luffia to him. Come straight back," Makino says quietly to the blond teenager who stares at the Whitebeard Pirates in shock before snapping out of it and nods his head. Sabo quickly grabs the small 14 year old and runs off back into the village, Ace and Makino protecting his escape in case the pirates attack him.

"No one on the island is harmed except for Luffia. None of the villagers called you for help, it was a Marine who called, most likely to set a trap," Ace says, no emotion in his voice as he forces his body to relax. The glares from the Whitebeard Pirates seem to harden after the teenager said that making Makino silently curse before instinctively grabbing a hold of Ace's yellow jacket.

"And you expect us to believe cold-blooded killers like yourself?" 16th Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Izo, a cross-dressing man with black geisha styled hair, a pink and purple kimono, and a red indument tied around his waist, exclaims in anger as many other pirates scoff, thinking Ace's statement was a lie.

"We are not killers!" Ace says in complete anger and fury and was about to charge at the pirates until Makino puts a hand on his shoulder, her face emotionless.

"Ace. I highly suggest you stay where you are or go stay with Luffy. I do not want a dead brother because he was reckless and impulsive!" Makino says, her voice holding no emotion as she glares at Ace, making him stand down before stepping back, a deep frown on his face as he glares at the pirates with complete hatred.

"I am guessing you are the Captain of your dishonorable crew-yoi?" 1st Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco the Phoenix, a man with blond hair, an unzipped purple jacket, black calf-cut pants, and black sandals asks with a bored expression though his aura bristled in anger waiting to be released.

"I am the oldest of my siblings but I am not the Captain. I am the one in charge because my 3 younger siblings are too immature and childish to be Captain," Makino exclaims, earning a protest from Ace and slightly amused stares from the pirates in front of them.

"And we are not dishonorable," The greenette adds, messing with her black onyx and silver wedding ring in anxiety as she feels the anger from where she stood. It seemed to be the wrong thing to say to the Whitebeard Pirates because once those words left the 25 year old's mouth, Whitebeard slammed his bisento on the ground, causing a loud bang that echoed through the island. Ace instantly puts a hand on his dagger, waiting to attack while Makino sticks her hand out, sparks of lightning and small puffs of dark clouds form around her hand on instinct.

"Says the pirates who destroyed islands for no apparent reason. Do not lie to me! Now leave or get ready to die!" Whitebeard yells, Makino flinching at the tone before she raises both of her hands, an emotionless look on her face.

"Ace. If I die, take Luffia and Sabo, reach Dawn End, and sail away from the island," Makino says earning a protest from the 17 year old before feeling a punch to her shoulder.

"Your such a fucking idiot Maki-nee. Sometimes I wonder who is more idiotic, you or Lu-chan," Ace says while getting in a fighting stance next to the surprised Makino who just chuckles humorlessly before emitting lighting from her hands and arms.

\--

Kira watches the fight in shock and interest as Makino makes another Whitebeard Pirate fly back and into the ocean. This was not what she was expecting, not at all. Sabo came back 5 minutes into the fighting and Luffia came running 30 minutes later, much to the displeasure of her older siblings and caused a 10 minute argument while fighting the pirates. This was messing with her plan. She has to do something!

"Well! This was not what I was expecting!" Kira exclaims out in happiness, making the 2 fighting pirate crews stop their fighting to look over at her as she stood to the left of both crews, an insane smile on her face.

"When I called you scum I was expecting you to kill those monsters! Not fight! Damn you both are messing with my plans!" Kira exclaims in anger, her smile not leaving her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Whitebeard asks the insane Marine making Kira laugh maniacally before taking out a gold Den Den Mushi, Luffia gasping in shock before hyperventilating from the sight of it. Makino instantly hugs the 14 year old and kisses her forehead while glaring with hatred at Kira who just smiles smugly at the state she out Luffia in.

"How the hell do you have that?! Only Admirals are appointed the Buster Call!" Sabo hisses in anger while pointing his gun at Kira, ignoring the Whitebeard Pirates shocked stares at the 4 siblings. A loud sob from Luffia brings everyone's attention to her as she holds onto Makino like a lifeline, her eyes clenched shut and full of tears.

"I was beginning to admire Spirit Walker too! Damn! She's just another coward," Kira says, disappointment in her voice while the insane smile grows wider.

"Oh well! I'll have to activate the plan earlier than Admiral-san expects! Hope he'll forgive me when he finds your burnt carcasses right here!" Kira says happily before putting her thumb over the golden button. It seemed as if time slowed down as she brings her thumb down to press the button. Suddenly, Kira screams in pain and clutches her now handless arm that was bleeding profusely. A loud screech was heard from above making everyone look up in complete shock to see a 13 foot dark blue and black bird with lightning surrounding the wings, it's talons holding a bloodied hand in its claws with the Buster Call still held in Kira's hand. It was a Storm Phoenix.

\--

 ** _Ooh a Storm Phoenix! Nice! Hope you like it! Yes I changed Shanks' age and yes, Shanks and Makino are married in this book and in the real One Piece, I want them together._**

 ** _If you guys don't know what a Storm Phoenix is, it's basically a Fire Phoenix but with Storms. It's much more rare than the regular Phoenix in the One Piece world and yes, I am making it up. Well, bai!_**


	5. Chapter Four

**_Warning! Child abuse, blood, alcohol abuse, guns, and cussing in this chapter!_**

It _wasn't a good day for_ _the 6 year old Luffia. She received another beating from her master and was bullied by the village's kids not long ago. The only moderately good thing that happened was helping the 16, almost 17, year old Makino around Partys Bar._ _It wasn't a busy day for the bar but when people did come by, it always was people who made Luffia feel even worse. Luffia was currently sitting at an empty bar stool eating all of the leftover food the customers didn't eat with a scowl on her face while Makino just smiles down at the 6 year old in a comforting way. She puts down the glass she was cleaning and picked up a plate to dry off when the bar doors were slammed open making her jump in fright, almost dropping the plate. Multiple footsteps were heard from the entrance and the bar was quickly filled with pirates, a man with bright red hair and tan skin sitting beside Luffia, smiling brightly at the greenette_.

 _"Sake for all of us please!" The man exclaims happily making Makino look at him in surprise before smiling hesitantly at the man and nods her head. She sets down the plate and goes to the back room, leaving the pirates and Luffia alone._

 _"You guys are stupid! Sake's gross!" Luffia says after finishing the rest of the leftovers and points at the man, making him get an irk mark._

 _"Sake's the best! You don't know what your talking about brat! Now go back to your mommy and daddy!" The man argues back making Luffia get an irk mark before_ _sticking her tongue at the man and gets off the stool after picking up her dirty dishes and walks behind the bar, setting the dishes in the sink and starts cleaning them when Makino comes back into the bar with a barrel of sake. She quickly sets it down and begins_ _filling tankards with sake before handing them to the pirates._

 _"Luffia, can you go cook the pirates some food? I'll finish with these dishes," Makino asks making Luffia pout before nodding her head and drying off her hands._ _"How does cooking help me become the King of the Pirates Maki-nee?" Luffia asks making Makino smile fondly at the 6 year old, not noticing that the pirates were listening._

 _"Well you want to find a crew yes? You'll need the best cook on your crew so you don't starve while at sea and until you find the perfect cook, you have to cook because a cook might not be your first crew mate," Makino explains making the little girl smile brightly before nodding her head and runs into the kitchen. Makino giggles quietly at the 6 year old before noticing the stares and smiles kindly at the pirates, picking up where Luffia left off with the dishes._

 _"That's a big dream for a brat like her," The man says making Makino giggle as she rinses off the dishes and puts them in the drying rack._

 _"Yes but I believe in her. She's strong," Makino says, her smile growing bigger when she hears Luffia beginning to cook._

 _"Your not scared that she has a chance of dying when trying to find the One Piece?" The man asks as the 16 year old fills up his glass with sake. Makino smile slowly turns into a sad one as she watches Luffia come out with plates of food and gives the pirates the food before heading back into the kitchen to clean up._

 _"Her chance of dying here is greater than the chance at sea. I will worry for the Marines when they try to stop her, only to have their bases destroyed by the little troublemaker," Makino says before a loud crash was heard making the greenette jump. She looks over to see one of her windows shattered and a rock with a note attached was one the ground. Makino quickly walks out from behind the bar with a broom and dustpan in hand and quickly sweeps up the broken glass, throwing it away before grabbing the rock and reading the note. She quickly hides the rock when she hears running footsteps from the kitchen and sees Luffia appear from out of the kitchen a look of worry on her face._

 _"Maki-nee! Are you alright? Did the villagers throw a rock again?" Luffia asks, a frown on her face, her eyes revealing a darkness no child should have as she spots the window._

 _"No Luffy. A kid was playing ball and accidentally threw the ball through the window. They apologized and took the ball back," Makino lies making Luffia smiling brightly before nodding her head and walking back into the kitchen. Makino sighs in frustration before walking back to her place behind the bar and throws the rock into the trashcan._

 _"Gomen'nasai pirate-san. The villagers don't like it that I let Luffia into the bar to eat and work," Makino explains, a tired smile on her face before Luffia comes back out with something behind her back as she sits on the stool beside the man again. She holds out what she hid behind her back to Makino and blushes slightly while scratching the back of her head._

 _"I-I made this for Okāsan. Do you think she'll like it?" Luffia asks making Makino smile sadly at the 6 year old before nodding her head. What Luffia was showing to the 16 year old was a bouquet of black paper roses._

 _"I-I think Rōzu-chan would love them. Use the back alley. That's the shortest way to the cemetery," Makino says making Luffia smile brightly before running off, leaving a billow of dust._

 _"The village doesn't like the brat?" The man asks making Makino shake her head no with a slight frown on her face._

 _"When they found out who her father was, they stopped caring for her. To try and keep his granddaughter safe, Garp-san gave Luffia to her guardian, Emily. He doesn't know how he put Luffia into even more danger," Makino says before snapping out of her sadness and forcing a smile on her face._

 _"Silly me! I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? My name's Fuyu D Makino!" The greenette says while holding out her hand for the man to shake, a small blush on her face when the man smiles at her and shakes her hand._

 _"My name's_ _Akagami no Shanks! Nice to meet you Makino-chan!" Shanks says, making Makino blush even more before smiling brightly._

It _was a few days after Makino and Luffia met the Red Haired Pirates and they were making the bar as busy as ever for Makino and Luffia as they talked and laughed together. Luffia hasn't come by the bar yet, which caused Makino to slightly worry for her friend she calls a little sister. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Shanks snapping in front of her face making her jump in fright before turning her head towards Shanks, who had a slightly concerned look for the now 17 year old._

 _"Are you alright Makino-chan?" Shanks asks worriedly, making the greenette smile slightly before nodding her head._

 _"Yeah I'm alright. It's just that Luffy's never been away from the bar for more than an hour except for going home to sleep and always comes back by noon," Makino says as she sets down another tankard for Shanks and sighs in exhaustion. She was about to say something else when the door is slammed open and a scared Luffia comes running in. Makino sighs in relief before gasping in shock at what she looked like. Luffia was wearing a dirty and bloodstained t-shirt and multiple cuts on her arms and legs. One of her hands was pressed to her left side as it seeped blood from it and bruises were just beginning to form on her face as her busted lip starts swelling._

 _"Maki-nee!" Luffia shouts in desperation as the greenette runs to the small girl and holds her in her arms tightly as the small girl sobs quietly._

 _"She found out! I'm scared Makino!" Luffia_ _exclaims in hysterics as Luffia clings to Makino tightly before gasping in fright when she hears the bar doors slamming open, to the point where they almost broke. A woman with bright blue hair and ugly green eyes stood there with a bottle of Whiskey and in a Marine outfit with a huge blush on her cheeks, indicating that she was beyond drunk._

 _"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! I AIN'T FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" The woman screams at the 6 year old girl, not noticing the very pissed off pirates around her as the little girl backs away in fright. This made the woman furious so she threw her empty bottle of whiskey straight at Luffia, and hits the raven haired girl in the face, shattering the bottle and cutting the 6 year old. Luffia whimpers in fright and pain and curls into a ball, tears threatening to fall down her face._

 _"YOU FAT, UGLY, PIECE OF SHIT! NO WONDER YOUR MOTHER DIED! SHE COULDN'T WAIT TO BE RID OF YOU!" The woman says and was about to walk up to her when Makino steps in her way, a glare and a frown on her face._

 _"Vera-sama. Please do not abuse Luffia anymore or I will take Luffia and adopt her," Makino says, making the woman, now named Vera, smirk before glaring at Makino and backhanding her into a table. Makino cries out in pain before Vera pulls Makino up by her hair and presses a knife to her neck, drawing blood._

 _"Maybe killing you would make that worthless slut finally obedient to me Fuyu-san. Maybe the Marines will allow me to come back when I finally kill your traitorous blood," Vera says with a smirk growing on her face when she hears Luffia screaming stop. Vera was about to drag the knife deep into Makino's neck but suddenly gasps in pain when she feels something pierce her shoulder. She let's Makino go and quickly grabs her shoulder to see a gunshot wound and looks up to see Yasopp holding his gun out towards her shoulder with a furious glare pointed towards her. Makino quickly stands, staggering at her first few steps, and runs towards Luffia, immediately fixing her wounds, ignoring Luffia's cries to fix her own before hers._

 _"Beckman, take this scum back to the ship and keep her locked up," Shanks says with no emotion in his voice before standing up and crouching next to the sobbing little girl and silent teenager._ _He puts a hand on Makino's shoulder, making her jump in fright and snaps her head up with eyes filled with tears before giving him a watery smile and quickly looks back down at the hysterical Luffia._

 _"Luffia sweetheart. She's gone now," Makino says, trying to calm down the raven as she stares up at the greenette with eyes full of terror and sadness._ _Makino's heart breaks from how broken Luffia looked as she continues to sob loudly. Suddenly, Shanks starts humming a song._

 ** _"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke no yuku yo. Umikaze kimakase namimakase! Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu_** ** _! Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori nu uta!"_**

 _Luffia slowly starts to calm down as Shanks starts singing and starts to hum along, though her voice is hoarse and she sniffs a lot, tears still falling._

 ** _"Sayonara minato,_** **_Tsumugi no sato yo. DON to icchou utao funade no uta! Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni Keate_** ** _. Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri!"_**

 _Shanks stops singing when Luffia falls asleep, stopping her humming as she leans up against the relieved and tired Makino. Makino smiles kindly at the red haired pirate before leaning against the bar, a hand to her_ _wound. Maybe this pirate isn't so bad like all the others._

\--

Everyone stares at the Storm Phoenix in shock as it continues to stay in its place above the still crying in pain Kira. It sweeps around the 2 pirate crews, cawing before landing on the railing beside Ace and the still sobbing Luffia. The phoenix is soon surrounded by dark storm clouds, water, and lightning before the clouds and water disappear revealing a very pissed off Makino surrounded by lightning as she presses her foot down on the bloodied hand, her left hand clutching the Buster Call tightly, avoiding the button

"That was a warning. Next time you call my little sister a coward I will do worse," Makino says, her voice a deadly calm as her brown eyes darken to a black with fury and hatred. Kira seems to back off in fright from those eyes as she starts shaking at how similar Makino looked to that, now dead, Celestial Dragon.

"Oh K-Kami! Y-your the d-daughter of th-that demon! Of th-that Celestial Dragon! Y-you should b-be dead! Akainu-sama killed all of the Fuyu Ds! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Kira screams out at Makino in fright making the greenette even more furious.

"I'm the daughter of Fuyu D Livia and Fuyu D Donan. I am not the daughter of any Celestial Dragon," The 25 year old woman denies with no emotion in her voice as she sees Kira start to take out a gun and points it at Makino with a shaky hand.

"Leave Serene and never return. I hope the next time we meet you're outside a village with a cross through your body as you stand their with buzzards eating your dead carcass," Makino says with her voice still a deadly calm as the lightning surrounding her starts to grow more spastic. Kira takes a step back, a look of fright on her face before she puts an insane smile on her face and stops her hand from shaking.

"Why would I leave when I have the gun pointed at you? One shot and your dead! I'll be promoted to Rear Admiral when I tell Akainu-sama that I killed the last of the first family of the Creators!" Kira exclaims before laughing maniacally, her eyes widening in happiness.

 _Five_

Cutting off anyone answering, Kira pulls the trigger, the bullet is flown out of the barrel of the gun, heading towards Makino's head.

 _Four_

Everything seemed to slow down as Makino closes her eyes, her siblings standing still while the Whitebeard Pirates starts yelling at Makino to move but ignores them.

 _Three_

The bullet gets closer to Makino's head, she still doesn't move or opens her eyes. She just crouches on top of the fence, her hand tightening around the gold Den Den Mushi, cracking the shell slightly.

 _Two_

The bullet was 3 inches away, time slowed down even more for Makino as she snaps her eyes opening, her brown eyes darkening to black in anger as she stares straight into Kira's terrified eyes.

 _One_

A loud bang rings out, trailing behind the bullet's path it made. Makino doesn't dodge or moves. The bullet's half an inch away.

 _Zero_

 ** _Well. I hope you like it!_**

 ** _To sylnodel:_** ** _She may or may not have a different Devil Fruit. And she did meet Shanks, from above but doesn't want to wear his Strawhat he gave her until she started her own crew, without her siblings._**


End file.
